


there is a barrier between you and me

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tidurlah, shintarou. — akashi/midorima/akashi; side story dari mementomoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a barrier between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> mawar merah dan daun  
> pair: akashi/midorima/akashi (slight akashi/akashi dan takao/midorima)  
> genre: angst, hurt/comfort.  
> rate: r  
> wordcounts: 2.393  
> warning: semi canon, future!AU, bl, nganu secara implisit, bisa dibaca terpisah tapi no spoiler /oi  
> summary: tidurlah, shintarou.

Maju-mundur, secara cepat dan berkali-kali, ruangan panas itu bertambah suhu, teriakan-teriakan kecil Shintarou terdengar dan Seijuurou merasa kurang—belum cukup, belum cukup. Lebih. Hanya hari ini kesempatannya, ia sudah berjanji.

* * *

 

Seijuurou selalu menyukai tatapan (sedikit) dingin dan (mau tapi sok tidak mau) warna mata serupa batu jade dan sesegar daun milik Shintarou, pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan yang berlindung dari balik kacamata itu, kelas tujuh dan Seijuurou tak mengerti apa-apa, namun dari cara angin meniup rambut sewarna rumput yang berkilau indah itu, dan caranya menatap kejauhan yang benar-benar indah—seperti puisi, Midorima Shintarou berkelas.

_Shintarou seperti puisi._

_Matanya puisi,_

_Cara kuncup sakura berjatuhan dan menjatuhi rambutnya juga puisi,_

_Jemari panjangnya juga puisi._

Di balik tatapan tenangnya, di balik senyuman ramahnya dan kemampuannya dalam segalanya, ia tahu Midorima Shintarou—juga beberapa orang adalah berbakat, namun ia selalu terkagum dengan tembakan tiga poin milik Shintarou. Jemari yang melepas, tembakan yang membuat bola sama sekali tak menyentuh ring, mata hijau di balik kaca mata, (ah,

—Seijuurou jatuh cinta.)

* * *

 

“A—kashi—“ Shintarou terbata berkata, mungkin karena hasrat yang mengambil alih dan ia tak dapat membendungnya? Seijuurou tertawa kecil dalam hatinya, namun disaat bersamaan Seijuurou tak dapat menahan air matanya, kenapa? Ia sendiri tak tahu, ia dan persona satunya sama sekali bukan orang yang mengumbar emosi, apalagi air mata—anggota keluarga Akashi tak boleh terlihat lemah, itu adalah postulat.

Tetapi Seijuurou menyenangi suara indah Shintarou, ia akan mengeluarkannya lagi dan lagi.

(Aneh bukan? Tertawa, menangis, lega, dan sesak bercampur bersamaan, Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, apakah itu?)

* * *

 

Shintarou bermain shogi dengannya nyaris setiap hari.

Tentu saja, yang bisa menyamai intelegensinya—paling tidak mendekatinya adalah Midorima Shintarou—si nomor dua abadi Teikou, Seijuurou tak pernah menyangka, oh, ada juga ya orang yang berparas puisi, dan bukan otak udang, Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk.

“Ada apa, Akashi?” Shintarou bertanya, lebih diboboti dengan rasa terganggu, barangkali karena Seijuurou tidak terfokus pada gerakan Shintarou selanjutnya, melainkan mata yang menyeretnya dalam-dalam dan semua hal tentang Shintarou, Shintarou, _Shintarou_ —

Ah, andai saja waktu berhenti, menyisakan mereka berdua yang bermain, menyisakan ruang untuk dirinya agar dapat melihati paras Shintarou lebih lama...

(Harapan itu kenyataan, meskipun begitu, tetapi hanya pada Shintarou.)

* * *

 

Shintarou terengah, terlihat lelah—namun itu belum cukup, belum cukup untuk Seijuurou, karena fajar masih lama datang, karena Seijuurou mendadak merasa tak cukup hanya mencintainya satu malam, Shintarou memintanya untuk berhenti, namun tidak, Seijuurou akan berhenti ketika Shintarou tertidur, Seijuurou berbisik di daun telinga Shintarou yang memerah, “Jangan khawatir, aku akan menidurkanmu.”

* * *

 

Seijuurou ingat saat ia mendambakan pemain keenam, Shintarou yang memberi masukan dan terbantah mutlak oleh alasannya, wajah Shintarou yang terlihat bermasalah, hei, Shintarou, di pikiran Seijuurou yang berdelusi ini, kau cemburu, ah, tak masalah bukan, bagi Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou untuk mendamba sesuatu, setidaknya bedelusi jika bukan nyata?

Seijuurou terkikik kecil dalam hati, menertawakan dirinya yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan (sadarilah umurmu, Akashi Seijuurou.).

Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampak bagai pungguk sedang merindukan bulan yang diberikan selarik jalan olehnya, ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memikirkannya dahulu. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Tetsuya, ia tahu Shintarou mendengarkan di luar dan ia harus memperingatinya, tetapi Seijuurou tetap tak bisa tak berpikir kalau sebenarnya Shintarou sedang cemburu.

(Cinta adalah biji, Seijuurou menyiraminya setiap hari dengan air harapan sehingga tumbuh menjadi mawar merah yang merekah indah.)

* * *

 

“Aku tak akan bisa tidur, bodoh.” Shintarou menjawab dengan wajah yang manis sekali, si-sadis-terkenal ini merasa hatinya mendayu-dayu, merasa si bodoh menjadi pujangga dan sebaliknya, pujangga menjadi si bodoh. Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, apakah dia mengotori paras puisi itu? Apakah dia melakukan hal yang benar?

Seijuurou tertawa, (air mata bodoh, jangan mengalir terus!) “Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kau tertidur, dengan kata lain—pingsan.”

* * *

 

Saat itu, Seijuurou kapten dan Shintarou wakil kapten, ah, seperti diduga, si nomor dua abadi, tetapi Seijuurou merasa lega diam-diam.

Shintarou akan selalu di sisinya, terima kasih, (mantan) kapten Nijimura yang akan pindah ke Amerika, karena ia merasa surga seperti ditibakan padanya, ada waktu lebih lama untuk menatap paras indah itu, ia menyayanginya, sampai-sampai di rumah ia tersenyum pada siapa saja, bahkan ayahnya menegurnya untuk bersikap layak.

Ayahnya memintanya untuk mewakilinya dalam sebuah pesta, ia memeriksa daftar undangan dan

nama keluarga Midorima tertera.

Kejam, cinta terus-terusan mendesaknya untuk meminta harapan berlebih. Takdir, kah?

(Padahal Seijuurou masih bocah kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, masih ingusan—suatu kata konotasi, bukan untuk dimaknai dengan denotasi.)

* * *

 

Mata rabun Shintarou membelalak, menebarkan hawa ketakutan yang seharusnya cukup untuk menahan Seijuurou, namun ia tidak merasa tertahan, ia malah merasa bahwa dominasi ada di tangannya, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, sial, saking menyenangkannya ia sampai harus mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menjadi sepihak.

“ _Shintarou, kamu takut ya?”_

* * *

Si bebal Atsushi menantangnya satu lawan satu, dan sulit dipercaya bahwa ia nyaris kalah telak—empat lawan nol, ia tak akan kalah—ia tak akan kalah, persona satunya, si-heterokrom-Akashi Seijuurou memaksanya untuk berpindah, terkadang ia berpikir, apakah ia memang memiliki dua persona ataukah ia hanya bermuka dua—karena ia benar-benar sadar apa yang si heterokrom lakukan, apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang ia pikirkan, (bukankah mereka satu?)

Shintarou menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, mencoba menstabilkan dirinya yang membelalak lebar dan sikapnya yang berubah penuh, cih, persona itu memang semaunya sendiri.

(Seharusnya dengan begitu ia dapat mendekati Shintarou, karena perasaan ini hanya ia sembunyikan, ia penakut di dalam.)

* * *

 

Shintarou menggeleng kuat-kuat, di mata Seijuurou, mata hijau yang basah itu semakin indah, seperti jade yang berkilau-kilau habis diasah, Seijuurou punya cara sendiri menganalogikan warna mata teman setimnya, Atsushi dengan amethyst, Tetsuya dengan langit, Daiki dengan kobalt, Ryouta dengan topaz dan Shintarou dengan jade.

* * *

 

Seijuurou ingin Shintarou, lebih dan lebih lagi, sembari gerakannya yang melaju makin intens, ia berkata, berulang-ulang,

“Aku mencintaimu, harus kau tahu itu.”

Hanya Shintarou yang tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya.

Seijuurou si heterokrom merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat indah untuk final pertandingan terakhir mereka di Teikou, Shintarou boleh-boleh saja untuk tidak mengikutinya (Ryouta bilang dia ‘menganakemaskan’ Shintarou, dia bukan ayah Shintarou, oke.), toh Shintarou akan tetap melakukan tugasnya.

(Ia tak merasa sakit sedikitpun melihat Tetsuya menangis perih, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana setelah ini, saat mereka berenam berpisah jauh

—saat Shintarou berpisah darinya dan menatapnya sebagai lawan di masa depan.)

* * *

 

“Aku mencintaimu.” —satu. “Aku mencintaimu.” —dua. “Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou.” —tiga.

Seijuurou akan mengatakannya, selama itu akan menguapkan perasaannya di sini, tepat di sini.

“—Ah.”

* * *

 

Seijuurou bangun dengan sebal, sejak kapan ada ayam di sini—kecuali ayam matang yang terdapat selalu di meja makannya, mengingat apa-apa yang terjadi hari itu, ah, pebasket di sana semua payah, tidak ada satupun yang mirip Shintarou, setidaknya dari intelegensinya, apapun yang bisa mengingatkan dirinya akan Shintarou, sial, setelah berpisah ia makin mencintainya saja.

Seijuurou bukan tipe orang religius, itupun jika ia beragama, tetapi ia tahu ada yang Maha Bisa, karena ia tak bisa membuat Shintarou mengerti perasaannya, jadi ia berdoa-doa sebelum tidur, _biarkan Shintarou mengerti perasaanku, biarkan aku mencintainya._

(Seijuurou tak tahu sepanjang malam itu, dalam tidurnya, ia terus menangis.)

* * *

 

“Hentikan—aku lelah.” Nafas terengah itu makin memburu, dan Seijuurou tak merasa penting, itu adalah sebuah Sabtu yang pahit dan manis seperti segelas kopi hangat dengan setengah sendok gula kesenangannya, Seijuurou tidak lelah, Seijuurou hanya ingin Shintarou tahu, hanya ingin Shintarou membalasnya untuk malam ini saja. “Hei, Seijuurou...”

* * *

 

Seijuurou melihat pertandingan Interhigh karena sudah jelas ia mengikutinya, jadi diam-diam dia pergi ke Shuutoku, melihat Shintarou, toh hawa keberadaannya juga tak terlalu besar karena ia telah menekan hawa intimidasinya yang ia tahu ia punya, Shintarou tak berubah, ya.

—benar, dia sama sekali sama, tak ada yang berubah.

Hingga ia melihat mata itu, mata abu-abu tajam yang pemiliknya berhawa sebaliknya: ramah dan bersahabat, tidakkah dia mendekati Shintarou terlalu banyak? Bukannya hanya ia yang bisa mendekati Shintarou?

Ia tahu siapa nama orang itu, dan sejak saat itu Seijuurou membencinya.

(Namanya Takao Kazunari, dan Seijuurou membencinya sampai mati.)

* * *

 

Shintarou memanggil namanya. Nama yang diberikan padanya sejak lahir. Bukan marga, bukan nama klan, itu adalah Seijuurou, itu adalah dia, itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Seijuurou, kenapa nama itu terasa sempurna ketika Shintarou yang mengatakannya? Dia tak bisa meminta lebih, eh, karena ia benar-benar bahagia—“Seijuurou.”

* * *

 

Seijuurou membencinya membencinya membencinya—ia akan membantai Shuutoku dalam semifinal sialan itu, ia akan membantainya, biarkan dia musnah, biarkan siapapun yang mendekati Shintarou musnah.

(Tetap saja Seijuurou tak menyangka jika hari ini saatnya, hari dimana mereka akan berhadapan, sebagai musuh.)

Namun Shintarou berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tegas, penonton bersorak riuh, Seijuurou mendecih dalam hatinya, berisik, berisik, berisik, dasar sialan.

80-76.

Seijuurou tak sadar apa yang terjadi, badannya hanya bergerak dengan perintah kepalanya yang kosong—dia berlari dengan melamun? Tidak, karena dia bisa melihat kesembilan pemain dengan jelas, dia juga bisa melihat jika ia berusaha menahan Shintarou mencetak angka dan Shintarou terjatuh—

dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

Darah. Darah mengucur, menodai kepala sewarna rumput musim panas itu, ia bisa melihat wajah Takao Kazunari yang kaget luar biasa, dan dia—si heterokrom yang merasa bersalah luar biasa.

Dia mengambil alih.

Priit. _Referee time out._

(si dwiwarna tak pernah kembali.)

* * *

 

Merah-ungu di leher bagian bawah, perpotongan leher dan pundak, di dada, di kaki, Seijuurou memberikannya semua—tak terlalu jelas, namun ada. Shintarou tak mungkin tak mengerti apa ini—kecuali jika ia bodoh dan Shintarou tidak bodoh. Perkara siapa yang memberikannya bisa jadi masalah, namun ia tak peduli, sekarang jam dimana putri Cinderella harus pergi agar tak ketahuan sang Pangeran jika semua yang diperlihatkannya adalah palsu. Shintarou terengah, “Aku lelah.”

Seijuurou menyeringai, “Berbaring. Biar aku yang mengerjakan selanjutnya.”

* * *

 

Rakuzan menang telak.

100-80.

Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan, karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Shintarou.

Bagaimana jika Shintarou mengalami penyakit yang aneh-aneh setelah ini? Bagaimana jika amnesia dan melupakannya? Jangan. Jangan.

( _Shintarou, Shintarou,_ ia mengucapkan namanya bagaikan mantra, _jangan lupakan aku, aku belum minta maaf padamu._

—Seijuurou rela merendahkan harga dirinya untuk Shintarou, meskipun begitu.)

* * *

 

“Akashi—sialan, aku sudah tidak kuat.” Itu menguras tenaga, dan stamina Seijuurou juga makin menurun, tetapi paling tidak, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, sampai nanti—karena ia masih harus melakukan beberapa hal, Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, berkali-kali. (Toh apartemen dan kamar itu kedap suara.)

* * *

 

“Amnesia retrograde, bagaimana bisa...”

“Hal ini disebabkan oleh kepalanya yang terbentur hebat dan merusak lobus temporalnya—“

(Seijuurou tak bisa merasa tidak _rusak_.)

* * *

 

“Seijuurou. Seijuurou. Sei—“ Ia tak mengerti kenapa Shintarou memanggilnya dengan nama depan, tetapi suara tersedak itu, pemilik paras puisi itu, ia menyukainya, sampai ke titik pikiran bahwa ia tak akan bisa menyukai yang lain lagi.

* * *

 

Ada banyak keajaiban di dunia. Satu, Shintarou yang mendapat amnesia retrograde dalam sebuah pertandingan basket, dua, Shintarou mengingatnya, tiga, Shintarou mengingatnya sementara Kazunari tidak.

Ia ingin merasa spesial.

“Matamu satu warna.” Ia tersenyum, menyobek selembar kertas dalam modus menuliskan kepingan memori untuk Shintarou, jangan tanya mengapa ada sejenis asam organik di sana, menuliskannya dengan hati-hati,

“ _Akashi Seijuurou, mata merah,_ _mencintai Shintarou._ _(20/06/2013)”_

(biarkan itu abadi.)

* * *

 

Seijuurou hanya tak baik mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik, sementara Shintarou memberikan segalanya untuk dia yang egois  ini. Tak bisa disangkal lagi, kenyataan ini membuatnya lebih rapuh lagi, dan ia menangis kembali.

* * *

 

Seijuurou melihat tapak kaki seseorang yang ia benci melangkah riang menuju Shintarou, menunduk dan bergumam-gumam menjijikkan, ia memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin, sampai orang itu—Takao Kazunari menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah dendam, memanggilnya dengan penuh benci, “Akashi Seijuurou.”

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum (lebih seperti menyambut teman lama dibanding dengan menyambut api dendam dengan angin yang membesarkan apinya), “Halo, Takao Kazunari.” Dalam keadaan biasa, suara itu setenang air, sekaligus sesejuk air dingin ditengah musim panas. _Image_ itu harus ia tekankan, toh itu tidak penting seberapa besar Kazunari membencinya.

“Kamu ngapain disini?” Kazunari bertanya dengan nada sinis seolah Seijuurou datang ke tempat Shintarou untuk membunuhnya pelan-pelan, dan Seijuurou mendecih.

“Kau masih berani menyebutnya sebagai partner, huh. Tentu saja aku ini mengunjungi Shintarou, dan aku melakukannya setiap hari.” Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya dengan penuh kebanggaan, tidak ingin kalah—seolah ada yang bisa mengalahkannya (ada, pertandingan final Winter Cup dulu melawan sebuah _sekolah baru_ , tiga kali.) tetapi dari Kazunari, Seijuurou tak pernah kalah.

Kazunari tersenyum meremehkan, “Pfft. Satu lagi usaha sang Kaisar untuk mendekati wortel kesayangannya.”

“Paling tidak dia mengingatku, Takao Kazunari.”

“Dan perkara dia melupakanku itu adalah salahmu, jangan lupa. Kutebak kau tidak membiarkannya menulis apapun tentang penyebab amnesianya ketika kau memberitahunya.” Mungkin itu hanyalah taruhan, tebak-tebakan konyol yang diucapkan Kazunari untuk menyerangnya, tetapi menusuk tepat sasaran. Ia mematung, seperti dilolosi tulangnya, kebenaran itu menyakitkan.

Tetapi wajah Seijuurou tetap tegak, “Dia tidak menyalahkanku.”

“Lalu, kau berharap kalau dia akan menyukaimu meskipun dia lupa, begitu?”

Setetes samar keringat jatuh di wajah Seijuurou, “Kalau dia menyukaiku, itu bagus.”

“Kalau tidak?”

“Kalau iya kenapa, dan kalau tidak kenapa?” Akashi Seijuurou melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mempertahankan keangkuhan yang nyaris koyak, “Itu bukanlah urusanmu, Takao Kazunari.”

Itu adalah pertaruhan harga diri dan kebanggaan, seperti dua lelaki yang memperebutkan seorang perempuan (Shintarou bukan perempuan, sih) yang tak mengerti apapun, Seijuurou adalah tipe orang yang akan menjunjung tinggi kebanggaannya dan perkataan Kazunari—iya atau tidak lebih seperti menantangnya, dan ia, Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang akan mundur ketika ditantang, dan lebih memilih untuk memberikan dua jalan, “Kalau iya kenapa, dan kalau tidak kenapa? Itu bukanlah urusanmu, Takao Kazunari.”

(Jawaban sebenarnya telah menyangkut di ujung lidahnya— _Karena memang tidak._ —Tetapi Seijuurou tidak ingin mengatakannya terang-terangan, karena Seijuurou tahu bahwa meskipun Shintarou tak mengingat—tak juga menyadari, tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya.)

* * *

 

“Jangan benci padaku.” Seijuurou membenci dirinya sendiri untuk terlihat lemah, sementara Shintarou yang kehabisan tenaga berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya,

“Tidak. Karena aku mengerti perasaanmu.” Suaranya pecah, barangkali karena ia terlalu banyak berteriak, Seijuurou mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya—

* * *

 

Suatu hari, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang  sekarang menjadi sekretarisnya (kebetulan sekali, bukan?) berujar padanya, “Apa tidak sebaiknya kau lepaskan temanmu saja? Karena galau akan menurunkan kinerjamu, Akashi.”

Ia tahu, jadi ia membalas, “Aku tahu. Makanya aku akan mencintainya nanti malam.” Itu menyakitkan, tetapi bukan masalah, meskipun begitu ia berpikir dengan dalam, apakah mencintai harus sesakit ini rasanya?

(Karena bukan tipenya untuk mengaku dengan malu-malu-kucing.)

* * *

 

Maka biarkan Seijuurou melakukan tindakan amoral ini, setidaknya itu akan menguapkan perasaannya, hei, ia akan menyerah, kan? Karena besok Shintarou akan melupakannya, baginya tidak masalah, selama catatan dengan cuka itu tertempel, maka segenap perasaannya yang terletak di sana akan abadi, eh, Shintarou, ingatkah dia akan kenangan mereka dulu?

Apakah dia merasakan perasaan sang Raja yang terluka? Karena dia akan menguapkan semuanya hari ini, sampai dia tertidur, sampai dia terlupa dan bangun di hari esok sebagai siswa enam belas tahun yang sedang melawan Seijuurou, setidaknya Seijuurou akan abadi di pikirannya sampai ia mati, kan?

Maka hari ini, hari ini saja, biarkan Seijuurou mencintainya.

* * *

 

“Shin-chan, kamu kenapa?”  
“Pinggangku sakit.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SAYA NULIS APA HAHAHAHAHA /dibuang/ btw maaf kalo ga memuaskan, ini side story buat akashi tercinta yang lagi ngegalau karena kalah dari kagami sama kuroko /oi :’’’’) ah jangan kecewa loh ya ga ada lemon (?) karena kan ga boleh buat yang eksplisit~ /ditendang/  
> Makasih sudah baca ya, reader-sama i love you all :**


End file.
